


Moving Out

by akamine_chan



Series: Moving [2]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving in with Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written ten minutes ago, so no beta. This was written for Meresy's birthday. Happy birthday! Follows _Moving In_; not required reading, but it helps.

Ben waited until they were alone in the Consulate before bringing up the subject.

“Diefenbaker, I need to speak to you about something very important.”

Dief opened one eye and peered at Ben, wondering what he wanted _now_. Probably another lecture on the perils of junk food. He shut his eye and pretended to go back to sleep, breathing loudly through his nose to imitate a snore.

“Dief.”

He twitched an ear, hearing the worry and fear in Ben's voice.

“Dief, please.”

With a loud sigh, Dief got up and walked over to Ben's desk, sitting next to him. He curled his lip at Ben to show his disdain and waited for the expected lecture on how bad Dief's beloved donuts were.

“Dief.” Ben looked down, face serious and concerned. “Ray has come to me with an important proposal and I felt it was necessary to consult with you before making a decision.”

Whining softly, Dief pawed at Ben's leg, trying to reassure him. They were together, always. Pack.

“Ray has asked me—well, us, really, to move in with him. To share his abode, and his life.” Ben tugged gently on a fuzzy ear. “I wanted to make sure you were amenable to his plan.”

Dief could not believe his luck. He barked, watching as Ben blushed.

“Yes, there is that, Diefenbaker. But my—feelings for Ray are more that just a desire to—to mate with him.” Ben picked at some stray wolf hairs from his trousers.

Dief growled demandingly.

“Oh, no, I haven't told him how I feel. Not yet.” Ben rubbed at his eyebrow nervously. “I was going to tell him tonight; he wanted to take me out to dinner.”

Yipping softly, Dief butted his head against Ben's leg, encouraging him.

Ben closed his eyes and sighed, burying his hand into Dief's thick ruff and scratching. “I'm—afraid, Dief. I've never lived with anyone other than you and I don't want to make any mistakes with Ray. This is too important—”

Dief nudged him again.

“Yes, you're right, of course. I need to stop being a coward about this...” he trailed off, eyes growing distant as he started to plan. “So. It's agreed, then? We'll move in with Ray—”

Dief interrupted him with another bark.

Ben's eyes went round with astonishment. “What? Oh, no, Diefenbaker. I will not be a party to blackmail. If you don't want to live with Ray, I'll try to understand. But no. No blackmail. It's unbecoming of a Canadian, Dief.”

Dief laid his head on Ben's leg and looked pathetically at him. He whuffed softly.

Ben rubbed at his eyebrow some more before giving in. “One. One a week and no more.”

Another growl, accompanied by a show of shiny, white teeth.

“No. Not three. I'll go as high as two, but that's my final offer.” Ben took a deep breath. “Two donuts a week, your choice of flavors, and we move in with Ray. Deal?”

Dief grumbled and sat up, holding out a paw to seal the deal. Ben shook the proffered paw and stood up. “Let's pack our things, Dief. We're moving out.”

Barking, Dief ran around the small office, wagging his tail in joy.

-fin-


End file.
